You're My Playground Love
by KelliNicole
Summary: One-shot. Edward and Bella visit Forks about a year after the change. They get side-tracked on the way back to Denali. Title credit to: Playground Love by Air.


Inspired by a day with my best friend

**A/N: Inspired by a day with my best friend. About a year after Bella's change, she and Edward return to Forks to visit the family. On their way back to Denali, they get a little side-tracked.**

"We'll see you soon, I promise. Plus, you'll be coming to us in no time," I said to Esme as Edward finished packing up the car.

I hadn't seen the lush, green comfort that was Forks since my wedding day. Denali had become our home as of the past year. However, our weekend had been spent visiting the family in the Forks home—possibly the last time we'd do so, for a while, at least. Too many years had been spent in this house, and it was nearly time to move again. Already, boxes were piling in the corners. They would be joining us soon in Alaska.

"Oh, Bella, I just can't wait until I can see the two of you every day again. We've all missed you so much." Esme smiled at me lovingly with sad eyes before hugging me again.

"You won't have to wait too long. We'll see you in a couple of months."

I let go of her hand and strode at a human pace to the Volvo. Edward was giving Carlisle a final handshake, and Esme a final hug. His beautiful crooked grin was plastered to his face when he settled into the driver's seat.

"Ready? I want to get back by tonight."

"Honey," I laughed, "it's already three."

His breath-taking grin widened even further. "I know. We'll be in bed…" He paused, nuzzling my neck, "enjoying each other's company by midnight."

A small giggle escaped my lips. "Alright, let's go. Ooh, can we stop at the park?" I asked excitedly.

"I thought you wanted to make it home," he commented, driving across the bridge into the city limits of Forks. "Sorry, love, I don't think we'll have time."

"Fine," I pouted, settling in for the long ride.

I felt a sting in my long-dead heart when the small car sped by Forks High School. It still hurt to remember my human friends, but the memories were fading and being replaced with ones concerning my early days with Edward. I smiled as I thought about our first day in biology—a day I could much better understand now.

The high school disappeared, blurring into the elementary school. The playground caught my eye; I squealed.

"Edward! Can we please stop by the playground? It's behind the school; no one will see. Please?" I pouted to the best of my ability, flashing him my rusty irises.

He sighed in defeat and slowed to a stop behind Forks Elementary. I kissed him quickly on the cheek, and bounded for the swings. I looked back as I skipped at a human pace to find my husband trailing behind, soft laughs passing his flawless lips.

"Come on, I want you to push me!" I called as I jumped the small cement border of the playground and into the gravel and sand.

He sped up considerably, almost to a human jogging pace. I giggled as I took in the sight of my soul mate—an inappropriate term, yes, but the only one coming to mind. He was smiling widely, his eyes sparkling with happiness. The auburn hair I'd come to love so much bounced slightly and shimmered in the partial afternoon sun that had recently made its way from behind the clouds. Every inch of his skin, like my own, glistened and sparkled as he slowed to a walk behind me.

"I'll push you," he whispered directly into my ear, "but you've got to do your own work too. Pump those legs, Bella," he laughed as I soared into the warm August air.

I laughed more than I had in months. Simplicity is something often taken for granted. Perhaps the best thing about simplicity is its impeccable way of making one moment, just one moment, completely perfect in itself.

"Stop, Edward," I giggled. "I wanna go down the slide!"

I jumped up from the flimsy plastic seat of the swing and jogged to the opposite swing set with an adjoining slide. Climbing the ladder quickly, I looked down at Edward and waved excitedly. After I'd given him his chance to roll his eyes at me, I sat down at the top of the slide. He stood at the bottom, anxiously awaiting me.

"Come on, Bella! We don't have all day."

I shot him one last smirk before sliding down and straight into his waiting arms. He had me up in the air, spinning me around, the moment my feet hit the rocky sand. I looked down to kiss him, smiling against his lips upon contact.

"I love you," I whispered against his smooth lips, my eyes closed.

"I love you, too," he returned, holding me tighter. "You are my everything, Bella. Thank you for being my wife. I am eternally in your debt."

I grinned at the plan forming in my head. "Oh, really now? Hmm…well, I do need a favor." I jumped out of his arms and skipped toward the monkey bars. "All my life, I've never been able to make it across the monkey bars. You know, being the klutz and all that. So…help get me across, servant."

He chortled, throwing his head back. "Oh, so now I'm a servant. Thanks, Bella, I love you too." He started to walk away, closer to the beginning of the monkey bars. "Well, come on, master," he said in a fake southern accent, waving me over with his hand.

I walked over to him, taking his hand as he helped me up the rungs of the short ladder. He walked around to stand underneath me. I looked down as he positioned himself to catch me at any moment, should I fall.

"I've got you, Bella. Just drop your feet."

Very carefully and hesitantly, despite my recently acquired impenetrability, I let my feet drop from the top rung, my now-bare waist falling into Edward's waiting hands.

"Good, now just move your left hand to the next one." I did as commanded. "Alright, now the right hand."

I continued across in the same fashion, his hands always hovering just over my stomach. We laughed at my pride with each advance of my cold hands. Once I reached the final rung, I dropped into Edward's waiting arms, still laughing. Bridal-style, he carried me over to the grassy spot just outside the gates of the baseball field behind the playground. He sat us down and arranged us so that I was in front of him, leaning against his solid chest. Together we watched the slight breeze blow the tiny blades of green grass. The partial sun overhead made our skin the most alluring shimmer. I leaned my head back to smile at him, receiving one that mirrored my own. As I looked back out at the field, Edward leaned down to kiss my neck before setting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you convinced me to stop," he murmured. "This is most certainly worth getting back tomorrow."

"I know, I know. I'm just a genius. I can't help my wonderful talents," I giggled. "Come on, I want to go back to the swings."

I jumped up abruptly, leaving Edward on the ground, pouting in the absolute cutest manner.

"I like sitting here. I was having fun, little miss action. Come here," he whined, pulling me back down to the ground with a laugh on both our parts.

"Fine, but we can't stay here all day, you know. I want to go back on the swings before we leave, mister," I said sternly, settling back into the mold I'd made within his chest.

A few more minutes passed much the same before ominous clouds began to stack on the horizon. I sighed, rising to run toward the swing. As I had anticipated, Edward whimpered his protest.

"Please, Edward? Come swing with me," I said softly, using my infamous puppy eyes again. "It'll be fun."

"Of course it will," he said as he stood. "I'll be with you."

I took his hand, smiling widely, and ran back to the playground, using my vampire speed for the first time since we'd arrived. We each took a seat on the swings and began pumping our legs in a rhythm. He reached out for my hand, and I grabbed onto his tightly. Inevitable rain finally began to drizzle down to us from the clouds, covering and cleansing every inch of the ground.

"This is a perfect Kodak moment, Bella," Edward murmured as his feet scraping in the dirt slowed him; I did the same.

"I would have to agree," I returned, leaning in for a kiss.

With always flawless timing, Alice bounded from the trees with her Nikon camera to capture the kiss we shared. I giggled when the flash went off, and she took even more. Jasper emerged from the forest after her, and Rose and Emmett took up the back.

"And how are you today, Alice?" I asked conversationally as she finished up her shoot and joined us on the swings.

"Missing you, of course. But hunting was fun this morning. Are you sure you have to go back tonight?" She pouted, and flashbacks of wedding planning flooded my mind.

"Sorry, Alice; Edward's orders." I patted her shoulder. "I don't see why everyone's so upset about us going back. You're moving in just a few months."

"I know, but it's just not the same around here. I can't wait to leave." Alice crossed her slender arms over her chest.

"You'll live," I joked, standing up. "But we really should be going. He wanted to be home by midnight." I paused, pondering the possibility. "We might make it. Are you ready, Edward?"

"Yeah, we should be going. I suppose we'll be seeing you all in October."

"Call me, Alice," I ordered, smiling at my best friend from over my shoulder. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" Everyone called out in unison.

"Thank you for stopping, Edward. It was worth it, am I right?" I raised my eyebrows, daring him to disagree.

"Yes, of course it was. I'm glad to be back on the road, though. I think we might still make it…"

And, of course, he was right. The grandfather clock in the kitchen of our warm cabin chimed out the new day, and I turned over on the couch to face my husband. He smiled down at me, and I giggled, realizing what the day meant to us.

"Happy anniversary, Bella."


End file.
